Arison
Arison es la pareja de amistad entre Alison DiLaurentis y Aria Montgomery. Relación Alison y Aria son los más cercanas. Aria sigue las sugerencias de Alison la mayor parte del tiempo. Alison generalmente le permite a Aria hacer lo suyo y no suele involucrarse en su vida personal, excepto cuando amenazó a su padre con la aventura y, a veces, la usó para lograr que Aria haga lo que quiere. Ambas son naturalmente independientes y están obsesionadas con su propia sofisticación. Pero más tarde se supo que Aria es quien Ali confió en su caja que Jason le había dado a Aria porque Aria es la mejor en guardar secretos. Aria ocasionalmente se enfrentará a Alison, pero no tanto como Spencer le hace frente a Alison. En "Free Fall" se reveló que tanto Alison como Aria han salido con Ezra Fitz. Serie |-|T1= Pilot Aria tiene un flashback en octubre de 2008 cuando ella y Alison cruelmente abandonaron a la nerd Mona solo para encontrar a su padre, Byron, besando a otra mujer dentro de su auto. Can You Hear Me Now? 200px|left Aria mira a su madre preparando la cena en la cocina. De repente recuerda el incidente que presenció, involucrando a su padre y Meredith Sorenson besándose en su auto. Esta vez, recuerda además cómo Alison había tratado de convencerla de decirle a su madre lo que vio. Cuando Byron intentó llamar a Aria, Alison le advirtió que no la levantara, sospechando correctamente que intentaría convencer a Aria de que no revelara lo que vio. Alison le había advertido a Aria que podía arriesgarse a perder a ambos padres si no lo decía. Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone 200px|thumb Hanna le hace un comentario a Aria acerca de cómo solía estar enamorada de Noel Kahn, ella vuelve a mirar ese día y recuerda cómo ella y Alison vieron a Noel con una chica llamada Prudence. Alison también se había reído contra ella, sugiriendo que era cualquier cosa menos casta con Noel y provocativamente sugiere que había conseguido un trabajo de teta. Aria ve a Noel aplicando bloqueador solar a la otra chica con envidia. Como si leyera su mente, Alison pregunta si Aria también haría algo así para llamar la atención de Noel. Luego se burla de Aria por enamorarse de los tipos inteligentes, y llama a Noel inmaduro y al mismo tiempo perfecto para Aria, aturdiéndola. Salt Meets Wound 200px|left Hay un flashback de las mentirosas en una fiesta. Alison había manipulado a una chica para que arrojara a Noel, quien les devolvió una mirada desagradable. Alison había afirmado que todas ellas eran responsables, cuando es obvio que las chicas no se habían dado cuenta de cómo Alison había logrado separarlas en primer lugar. Ella afirma que lo hizo por Aria, por lo que podría tenerlo a él, y que solo mata cuando necesitan comida. |-|T2= The First Secret 200px|left Aria y Alison salen a comprar yogurt helado en octubre de 2008. Mientras caminan, Mona las ve y llama para unirse a ellas. Aria parece inclinada a detenerse, pero Alison empuja a Aria hacia adelante en un intento de perder a Mona. Corren hasta que doblan una esquina después de algunos arbustos, y luego se detienen en seco cuando ven a Byron y Meredith besándose en su auto. Byron sonríe hasta que ve a su hija y su rostro abatido. En Halloween, cuando las niñas se visten en la habitación de Spencer, Aria entra y anuncia que no tiene ganas de ir. Las chicas aceptan la decisión de Aria sin una explicación, pero Alison no. Cuando Alison y Aria se quedan solos, Alison le dice a Aria que no les contó a las otras chicas el secreto sobre la aventura de Byron. Aria le agradece, pero Alison la critica por ser tan deprimente y no ir a la fiesta después de que supuestamente trabajó tanto para darle una invitación. Aria da una defensa mansa. |-|T3= Blood Is The New Black 200px|left Aria encuentra un pendiente en su casillero, un "regalo" de "A", y tiene un flashback de una noche en la que ella y Alison entraron sigilosamente en la oficina de Byron para averiguar si todavía estaba engañando a Meredith. Alison encuentra un arete en los cojines del sofá y Aria se asusta. Enfadado y enojado, ella le permite a Alison convencerla de que saque a la oficina y le permita creer que Meredith lo hizo. Antes de que Alison "encuentre" el pendiente, puedes verlo brillante en su mano, lo que significa que ella realmente plantó el arete allí. Meredith también afirma que el pendiente no es suyo, lo que demuestra que Alison lo plantó. Misery Loves Company 200px|thumb Aria está enferma de gripe y se despierta atontada y ve a una rubia revisando su armario y sacando la vieja muñeca de Alison que tiene las entradas del diario de Byron en ellas. Ella les pregunta qué están haciendo y la niña se da vuelta, revelando que ella misma es Alison. Ella dice "Retomando lo que es mío" y se sienta en la cama de Aria. Aria le pregunta si lo que escribió en su diario es verdad. Alison le dice que se lo dirá, pero que tal vez no le crea. Alison le dice que es verdad, y que estaba desesperada por el dinero. Aria se sorprende y pregunta cómo podría hacerlo. Alison dice que nunca llamó a su madre, y que solo quería el dinero. Aria también pregunta si Byron la asesinó, y Alison sonríe respondiendo "¿Te parezco muerta?" Alison decide dejar la muñeca y las notas, y justo antes de irse dice: "¿Sabes por qué te elegí, verdad?" Aria niega con la cabeza, y Ali misteriosamente guiña un ojo y se va. Aria corre y abre la puerta ... pero no hay nadie allí. |-|T4= Free Fall Ezra confiesa a Aria que estaba saliendo con Alison durante sus años universitarios y comenzó a escribir un libro sobre ella después de que ella "muriera". Quería ser un gran escritor y escribir una novela de misterio verdaderamente buena sobre Alison. Conocía a las chicas antes de conocerlo y originalmente había salido con Aria para investigar. Dejó de escribir el libro cuando se pusieron serios. Después de que se separaron, comenzó su investigación de nuevo y así supo que Alison todavía estaba viva. A is for Answers 200px|left Alison se reúne con las cuatro chicas. Ella les dice a las chicas sobre conocer a Ezra en un pub mientras están con CeCe Drake. Alison lo engaña haciéndole creer que es una aficionada a la literatura. Alison se disculpa con Aria por "todo". Alison le dice a Aria que Ezra está tratando de salvarla, pensando que podría recuperarla. |-|T5= EscApe From New York 200px|left Alison y Aria van juntos al hospital, mientras que las otras mentirosas van juntas. Alison y Aria toman el metro. Al salir del metro, Aria dice que no comprende cómo Ezra los encontró, y Alison le dice que cree que Ezra estaba siguiendo a 'A'. Alison le recuerda a Aria por qué Ezra todavía la está buscando, "porque quiere reconquistarte. ¿Tiene una oportunidad? "Aria le dice a Alison que no puede pensar en eso ahora, ni siquiera sabe si él está vivo. Los dos llegan poco después de los otros. Tanto Alison como Aria van a la estación de enfermería y preguntan por Ezra. Poco después, se le dice a Alison que se reporte a la sala de emergencias, a lo que Aria responde diciéndole a Alison que abandone el hospital. Más tarde, Aria va a ver a Ezra en la sala de recuperación. Se despierta y le susurra algo a ella y ella corre apresuradamente de la habitación. En el Teatro Fitzgerald, Shana (vestida como "A") sostiene a Alison y las niñas a punta de pistola, buscando justicia por lo que Alison le hizo a Jenna Marshall. Aria se acerca sigilosamente y termina golpeando a Shana en el foso de la orquesta, matándola. Whirly Girlie Alison cuenta la inventada historia de haber sido secuestrada con Gabriel Holbrook. Más tarde les dice a Emily y a Spencer que mintió para proteger a Aria, alegando que se metería en serios problemas por matar a Shana. Surfing the Aftershocks 200px|thumb Aria va al departamento de Ezra y habla con él sobre la mentira de Alison a la policía. En la cabaña en el bosque, donde se suponía que Alison estaría escondida, Aria le dice a Alison que Ezra guardará su secreto si le preguntan. Alison le pregunta si sabe lo que le sucedió a Shana, y cuando Aria le dice que no, Alison le dice que es lo mejor. Aria le dice a Alison que Mona piensa que regresará a Rosewood High, y como Mona sabe la verdad sobre lo que sucedió en Nueva York, podría "realmente crear algún problema" si Alison regresara a la escuela. Alison le dice a Aria que Ezra no mira el mundo como Mona, y que él no es un mal tipo. Ezra es simplemente "demasiado romántico para su propio bien" y probablemente la razón por la cual Aria se enamoró de él en primer lugar. Antes de irse, Aria le entrega el manuscrito de Ezra a Alison. Alison ha pasado por el apartamento de Ezra y, aunque está agradecida de que estuviera en el tejado de Nueva York y no haya muerto, sabe que guardó las cosas en su libro. "Hay más, ¿no?" Ella le pregunta, y Ezra casi lo confirma, "si quedaba algo, lo único que me impedía quemarlo era la posibilidad de que ayudaría a Aria, si ella me dejaba ayudar". Después de preguntar si Aria sabía de su visita, Ezra le dice a Alison que le diga, "¿honestidad absoluta?" Asiente y dice que es todo lo que le queda. Miss Me x 100 200px|left Aria y Ezra están caminando por las calles de Rosewood, cuando ven a Alison apoyada en el cuerpo de un auto desconocido. Cuando Aria la llama, el auto se aleja y Alison se acerca a ellos, preguntando si tienen una cita, a lo que le dicen que no. Aria le pregunta a Alison con quién estaba hablando y Alison le explica que su padre dejó sus formularios de inscripción en su escritorio en el trabajo, y que está atascado en una llamada telefónica en su casa, por lo que su lacayo la dejó. Un autobús se detiene al otro lado de la calle, y cuando el autobús se aleja, Alison, Aria y Ezra se encuentran cara a cara con Jenna Marshall. Las cinco chicas están en la sala de estar de Aria. Aria le dice a Spencer que debería decirle la verdad a Toby. Al darse cuenta de que Spencer mira en dirección a Alison, Aria le dice que es su decisión, no la de Alison. Alison le dice a las chicas que han aguantado tanto para ayudarla, y ella ha hecho muchos enemigos, y al igual que está trabajando para ganar su confianza, quiere intentar y enmendar con todos a los que lastima. Cuando Aria pregunta si incluye a Jenna, ella no responde. Run, Ali, Run 200px|thumb Aria y las otras mentirosas intentan disuadir a Alison de que deje a Rosewood otra vez mientras los policías vigilan cada uno de sus movimientos. Después de que Alison es atacada por 'A' después de intentar abandonar la ciudad, las mentirosas, excepto Hanna, la consuelan. Aria abraza a Alison y le pregunta cómo pudo haber sucedido esto. Scream For Me Alison mantiene su mentira con el Detective Tanner sobre las mentirosas que están en Filadelfia la noche del asesinato de Shana para proteger a Aria. Aria pregunta si Tanner sabe que estaban en Filadelfia esa noche, y Alison dice que no puede decirlo, pero Tanner claramente no cree en su historia, "ella está tratando de hacerme tropezar". March of Crimes Alison siente curiosidad por saber por qué Aria no les está hablando. Alison se pregunta acerca de Aria, "nos está sacudiendo totalmente", antes de preguntar si hay algo entre ella y Hanna. Pero nadie que pasó entre Aria y Hanna. A Dark Ali 200px|left En la habitación de Alison, las mentirosas se sorprenden al escuchar que Alison dijo 'no sabía' si Cyrus era su 'secuestrador' o no. Aria le dice a Alison que hay un hombre siendo interrogado por la policía en este momento por un crimen que nunca ocurrió. Alison menciona que si A está detrás de todo, es "exactamente a quién va a correr este tipo cuando entra en pánico". Alison dice que "si puedo hacerle pensar que va a pasar por esto, podemos seguirlo hasta 'A' y finalmente ganar el juego de A". Pero los otros son escépticos del plan. Aria le dice a Alison que es genial y si ganan el juego, descubren quién es A, pero se preguntan qué pasará cuando pierdan. Taking This One to the Grave 200px|thumb Las mentirosas se unen con Mona para derribar a Alison. En el baño de la escuela, Mona dice que Alison tomó voluntariamente la prueba del polígrafo. Según Mona, Alison lo hizo porque no se estaba divirtiendo jugando el juego de manipular a las mentirosas ya que no la estaban escuchando. Ella menciona que Alison formó el grupo perfecto, "inteligente; leal; admirativo; y compasivo ". Aria pregunta para qué es el grupo perfecto, antes de que Spencer se dé cuenta de que es el grupo perfecto para manipular por un sociópata. Mona explica que Alison se habría aburrido con cualquiera de ellos, pero todos juntos eran las "muñecas" perfectas para jugar. Cuando Aria dice que nunca supo por qué Alison la eligió, lo que la hizo tan especial, Mona le dice que cuando no sientes nada, debe ser realmente divertido meterse con alguien que siente mucho. Continuando, Mona dice que Alison eligió a Aria porque a Aria le importa, "y no puede". Después de revisar los archivos de Bethany, Mona llama a Aria desde su casa y le dice que descubrió que Alison conocía a Bethany y el romance de su madre con su padre y que atrajo a Bethany a Rosewood la noche de su asesinato porque la quería muerta. por celos Mona le dice a Aria que Alison es "A". Aria corre a la casa de Mona con Ezra, solo para descubrir que Mona está muerta. Through a Glass, Darkly 200px|left Aria está sentada en un banco del parque y está abriendo una carta de la universidad. Es de Oberlin- Aria ha sido rechazada. Alison se acerca a ella y Aria intenta irse pero Alison no la deja. Aria se burla de que sabe que es 'A' y le robó el juego a Mona y la mató, y mató a Bethany Young porque estaba celosa de ella. Ella dice lo loca que realmente debe estar Alison si estaba celosa de un paciente mental. Alison agarra a Aria del brazo e intenta explicarle que no es una amenaza, pero Aria comienza a sonar su silbato de violación. La gente comienza a mirarlos y hace que Alison huya. Bloody Hell 200px|thumb Aria, Emily y Spencer están en la Instalación Correccional de Mujeres de Chester esperando conocer a Alison. Aria no está segura de si deberían disculparse con Alison después de todo lo que pasó. Alison es comprada en la sala de espera escoltada por guardias. Le dicen a Alison sobre el plan de Mona con A para meterla en la cárcel antes de su muerte, y al hermano de Aria, Mike. Cuando el guardia anuncia que las horas de visita han terminado, Emily y Spencer se van pero Alison llama a Aria. Alison le dice que tiene que contarle a sus abogados sobre Mike, ya que su testimonio es lo único que puede salvarla. Aria le ruega que espere para contarle a sus abogados sobre Mike para que puedan encontrar 'A'. Alison acepta esperar. Citas Galería Alison & Aria-1.jpg Alison and aria equal mona.jpg PLL213-00432-1.jpg PPL104-00333.jpg Scheme-1.jpg 0515.jpg 2014-03-19 10-01-10-1.jpg Pretty-little-liars 18.jpg Pretty-little-liars 17.jpg aria-and-alison-in-pll-501.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E03 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1937-1.jpg Screenshot (404).png Screenshot (1036).png Aria; Alison.PNG Episode 14 Power Play 0674.jpg Episode 14 Power Play 0673.jpg Episode 14 Power Play 0667.jpg Episode 14 Power Play 0666.jpg fullsizeoutput_11e9.jpg Navegación Categoría:Emparejamientos Categoría:Parejas de Amistad